fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Wyrzykowski
Maria Wyrzykowski '''is one of the main characters in Masterpiece Pretty Cure, and a supporting character in Sugar Cutie Pretty Cure and Majestic Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is '''Cure Palette. Appearance Maria is average height, has pale skin that is heavily freckled, green eyes and straight, long light brown hair that she usually wears in a single braid. She often wears short sleeved and button up tops, occasionally with floral and paisley patterns, as well as jeans and flats. Her favourite colours to wear are green, purple, pink and yellow. Her face claim is Ellen Page. As Cure Palette, her hair grows longer and turns a light purple, and is separated into two braids. She also wears a white beret with a golden heart adorning the top. Her outfit is a white long sleeve top, a pink bodice with a white ribbon around the center tied off in a bow and adorned with a golden heart, a rainbow skirt, white tights and pink calf-length boots. She also wears golden heart-shaped earrings. In Sugar Cutie Pretty Cure and Majestic Pretty Cure, Maria has aged and her hair has greyed significantly, but otherwise her appearance remains much the same. She is 47 at the start of Sugar Cutie Pretty Cure and 50 at the start of Majestic Pretty Cure. Bio Maria is the daughter of Lavender Wyrzykowski and Michal Wyrzykowski. She is an only child, born in Halifax. Maria has always been artistically inclined, drawing and painting from a very young age, so by the time she reaches high school, her parents enroll her at Hartley's Academy for the Arts so she can study art further there. On her first day of grade twelve, Maria is attacked by a mysterious person who appears at the school. She is approached by the Spirit Hue, who grants her the ability to transform into Cure Palette and thwart the attack. Soon after, Maria is joined by Elise Bellerose and Ana Bauer, who are also granted Pretty Cure powers by their respective Spirits of the Arts, and they form a team to protect their school from the ongoing attacks seeking to snuff out their creativity. By 2046, Maria is 47 years old, and is raising a daughter, Amy, who has just begun attending a culinary school. She soon learns that her daughter and her girlfriends Isabella and Mei have also become Pretty Cure, and transforms once more to assist them in battle. A few years later, Maria and her daughter transform alongside her mother, aunt and cousin to aid her cousin Cure Swallowtail and her partner Cure Monarch in battle. Cure Palette As Cure Palette, Maria gains powers based on painting and becomes the Pretty Cure of Painting. Maria transforms via the charm that Hue transforms into for this purpose. While transformed as Cure Palette, Maria has heightened physical abilities, able to withstand great force, as well as launch herself through the air at great heights and speeds. Cure Palette's primary attack is Pretty Cure Rainbow Technique. In order to perform this attack, Palette summons her Magic Brush from Hue, and waves it through the air in the direction of the target, then blasts paint at them, which becomes magical energy that purifies evil. Relationships 'Elise Bellerose - '''Elise was one of Maria's first friends at Hartley's, despite their differing disciplines. She thinks the girl is super sweet and supportive and feels she can trust her with anything. '''Ana Bauer - '''Maria can't stand Ana initially, because Ana has spent the past four years being very mean to Maria and others. Once they become Pretty Cure, Maria stands up to Ana, and Ana starts to be nicer to her, and they eventually become friendly. '''Lavender Wyrzykowski - '''Maria's mother who she loves greatly, but is often embarrassed by her tendency to brag about her "brilliant artist daughter". '''Michal Wyrzykowski - '''Maria's father, who she loves but doesn't feel very close to as he travels for work frequently. 'Violet Gardenia - '''Maria's grandmother, for whom she has a great deal of love and respect. She wishes she could see her more often, if she weren't a province away. '''Poppy Gardenia - '''Maria's aunt who she doesn't see very often but really likes. '''Lily Gardenia - '''Maria's cousin with whom she is very close, as they spent a lot of time together as young children. '''Holly Gardenia-Samara - '''Lily's daughter. Maria thinks she's a cute kid, and admires her determination to be a good Pretty Cure. '''Fleur Hartley - '''The principal of Hartley's, who Maria respects as a mentor figure, and trusts to go to for guidance. Trivia *Maria's birthday is March 14th, 1999. *Maria is asexual, which she has known since she was 16. Category:Pretty Cure